escoladomatheusfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:Infobox character
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:1em;" }| }}} | }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0em;" } }| } }} }} }} |- style="height: 6px;" | width=70px | | width=130px | |- valign=top } | Sexo: } - valign=top }} } | Idade: } - valign=top }} } | Aniversario: } - valign=top }} } | Cor do Cabelo: }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | Cor da Pele: }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | }}}}}} } - valign=top }} } | }}}}}} } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Informações Pessoais - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Afiliações: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Profissão: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Residencia: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Apelidos: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Amigos: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Inimigos: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Interesses Amorosos: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Interesses: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Objetivo: - valign=top } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Familia - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Pais: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Irmão (os): - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Primo (os): - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Filhos: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Cônjuge: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Animais: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Outros: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Production Information - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Primeira Aparição: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Ultima Aparição: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Voz de: - } - valign=top }} }} |} |} Informação Codigo How to use :Nome: O nome completo do personagem. :Color: Cria uma cor de fundo especial para o cabeçalho de modelo. Veja Template: Changechar para mais informações. :Imagem: Uma imagem do personagem. :Legenda: A legenda que aparece sob a imagem. Útil se houver mais de uma pessoa na imagem. (exemplo: Este é um retrato de Matheus (à esquerda) e Wesley (à direita)) :Apelidos: Quaisquer nomes alternativos/identidades este personagem usa. :Cor do Cabelo/Cor da Pele: Cabelo e cor da pele do personagem. :Haircolorbox/Skincolorbox: Estas são caixas especiais aonde ficam a cor do cabelo/cor da pele do personagem. :Sexo: Masculino/Feminino/Neutro/Desconhecido :Idade: A idade do personagem. Note-se que a cada série escolar que os personagens passam, cada um deles ganha um ano a mais. Exemplo: se na sexta serie, Matheus tem 12 anos, na sétima serie ele terá 13 anos. :Aniversario: O dia do aniversário do personagem. :Afiliações: Que família/organização ele faz parte, e/ou que outros personagens que são geralmente vistos com ele. :Inimigos: Inimigos conhecidos do personagem. :Occupation: The character's job occupation. Student for the kids of Dimmsdale Elementary School. :Homeworld: The planet the character is from. Earth/Fairy World/Yugopotamia/Anti-Fairy World/Pixie World :Residence: The city the character is from, as well as the house that they live in if shown. :Interests: What this character usually is doing when they are shown on the show. :Goal: If this character has a goal on the show. :Parents: This character's mother and father if known. :Grandparents: This character's grandparents. :Godparents/Godsiblings: For godchildren, this is who their fairy godmother and godfather are. In the case of godsibling, only two are known in the show: Poof and Timmy Turner. :Godchildren: For fairy godparents (and others who have done this role), this is for who their godchild was. :Spouses: The character's husband or wife. :Children: The character's children. :Grandchildren: The character's grandchildren. :Siblings: This character's siblings, natural or through marriage. :Pets: The names of any pets, or types of pets if the name is unknown, that this character owns. :Others: Any other relationships not listed, example: Uncle, Niece, Nephew, Aunt :First: The first episode that this character appeared in. :Last: If this character has not appeared for a significant amount of time, or they only appeared in one or two episodes, this is for the last episode they were seen in. :Voiced by: Whoever this character is voice acted by. :Played by: Who are they played by in the live action movie :Live action link: When played by is filled out, this replaces the link to the article where the "live action" small text links to, defaults to the live action movie See also *Template:Infobox villains *Template:Infobox comic character *Category:Infobox templates